Determination of the intraocular pressure (IOP) is a component of the standard complete eye examination, a necessary test in the diagnosis and management of glaucoma and an indicator of underlying cerebrovascular diseases. A direct measure of the IOP requires surgically opening the eye and placing a device within it. This is not clinically useful on a large scale. Clinically, indirect methods are required to determine the IOP. The instruments used for this determination are called tonometers. Tonometers evaluate the IOP by seeing how much force it takes to distort the eye and inferring what intraocular pressure is required to resist the applied force, and declaring that to be the IOP.
The force is applied to the eye by a plunger, an illuminated prism, a blast of air, a pneumatic pressure probe or piezoelectric crystals. All of these methods suffer from multiple problems. First, distorting the shape of the eye changes the pressure in the eye reducing the accuracy of the test. Second, all of these instruments have a large mechanical component introducing friction into the measurement. The damping effect of friction decreases the sensitivity of the test. Third, the force required for a tonometer to indent or flatten the eye surface in measuring the IOP is large compared to the energy contained within the ocular pulse wave. Therefore, the information carried in the ocular pulse wave and created in the eye following each heart beat remains hidden. Fourth, the lack of ability to produce detailed ocular pulse wave measurements eliminates the opportunity to test both eyes concurrently and to compare this data between the eyes. Fifth, applying force to the eye subjects the cornea to trauma.